Family
by WhenTheSkyeQuakes
Summary: She hated him. Nothing more, nothing less. It was by pure chance they even started talking, and then even working on the boy's drone. But that snowy Christmas night changed everything. Finally, Jemma Simmons saw Leo Fitz for who he really was. And maybe he felt the same way


**Suggested Soundtrack: _Forest Fires_ by Lauren Aquilina. It's so pretty :3 Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jemma's boot scuffed at a patch of snow, a scowl present on her young features. Today was not her day, in the least.

For one, snow had accumulated in the night to a total of six inches. This had been a rather large hindrance for her bus, which had broken down due to the cold weather. And to top it all off, the school board refused to replace it because of their cheap budget cuts.

Her second problem was her usual number one problem: bloody Leopold Fitz. He had _topped_ Jemma Simmons, proclaimed genius and twelve year old high-school student. And then he was assigned to be her lab partner.

Said twelve year old was now currently on her way home from school, toes freezing and cheeks flushed against the icy chill. It wasn't a horribly far walk – only twenty minutes or so, give or take. However, given the current conditions, the beauty of the ice glazed tree branches and sparkling snow mounds were lost in her dull mood.

 _Could this get any worse?_ Jemma wondered idly, shivering against a particularly strong blow of wind. She clutched her AP chemistry book closer to her chest.

But, of course, it could.

Footsteps crunching in the fresh powder sounded from behind her, and a quick turn over her shoulder made her quicken her pace. _Oh, bugger off!_ But of course nothing was on her side today, and the figure called out to her.

"Hey! Simmons!" Fitz called, hurrying over the slicked concrete.

Jemma sank her chin just a bit further into her scarf and continued hurriedly on her way, trying to block out the sound of his voice.

Despite her pace, he caught up with her within a minute. She blew out a sigh, which steamed before disappearing into the gray sky. Stopping, she sourly regarded him. "What do you want?"

He took a moment to reply, fidgeting with the strap of his backpack. "I-I just wanted to apologize for getting paired up with you in biology,"

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Really, Fitz? You want to apologize for that? It wasn't your fault. It was all bloody Mr. Dayton."

Fitz cast his eyes down, reaching into his pocket to pull out a mottled mass of wires and plastic. He held it out towards her sheepishly. "That, and I wanted to know if you'd help me with this sometime,"

Even in her current state Jemma felt her curiosity flare. "And what might this be?"

His eyes raised to meet hers, and she felt a small flutter down her spine. _Have his eyes always been so blue?_ Then – _Shut up! He's your competition!_

With a grin he quickly gave her a brief rundown of the small drone he was creating. And before she could stop herself, she asked a bit more about it. And it was if something just clicked. It was a matter of minutes before they were involved in a full blown conversation over forensics and what the Scottish boy's invention could mean for the future.

But their conversation was cut short abruptly by another blast of arctic air, causing Jemma to shudder in her jacket. Bashfully, she looked up at him instead of the wires.

"How about we go to my place and work on the design?"

Fitz seemed taken aback before a small smile appeared on his face. "That would work –"he caught himself, stumbling back over his wording. "I ah, I mean . . . if that's alright with you, I wouldn't want to impose or anything,"

She raised an eyebrow, turning and beginning to resume her walk. "I offered, didn't I? Now come on, it's getting cold out here and my Mum said this morning that she'd have some cocoa waiting for me,"

Fitz grinned and stashed his prototype into his pocket, falling into step alongside Jemma.

They talked the whole way home, and deep into the night. It was the beginning of something beautifully wonderful, something neither could have imagined from that first day they laid eyes on each other and set out to be enemies.

* * *

The following week passed in a blur of family and chaos, and suddenly it was Christmas Eve. The Simmons' home was full of relatives – practically packed to the brim in the English winter.

And despite their earlier rivalry, Fitz and Simmons had become rather close. Nothing quite friendship yet, but still not ripping each other apart at any chance they got.

They would take it as good enough.

* * *

Jemma smiled at her mother's small squeal of delight upon unwrapping the scarf she had purchased for her.

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful!" she beamed, pulling her into a hug.

Jemma smiled against her shoulder. "I thought you'd like it,"

The tree sparkled merrily from the front window of the room, the underside of its branches still bearing loads of gifts for all the members still gathered around it. Small, bright gleams of warm light splashed onto the crystalline snow outside, and Jemma couldn't help but feel warm and cozy.

Movement outside distracted her eyes for a moment, and her gaze fell upon a black clothed figure walking the streets. But the movement wasn't typical of a jogger out for a stroll – no, it was of a lost gait that seemed rather aimless in its path. He – for she was certain it was male – turned toward the glass, and she caught a gentle flash of blue.

Her smile dipped off her face, and her joy dropped just a bit. She must have froze up for a bit, because a hand came down on her shoulder gently.

"Jem? What's wrong?" her aunt asked worriedly, leaning her head a bit to the side.

Jemma was bumped out of her trance, and she stood up quickly. "Oh, nothing. I just think Arthur has to go out,"

She moved toward the doorway, her aunt's eyes following her. Gradually, other family members caught on and tossed her the dog leash and collar to take Arthur to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a bit. Don't stop because of me," Jemma smiled as she pulled up the zipper on her snow coat. Moments later, she found herself out on the driveway with Arthur trotting obediently at her side.

Night had just fallen on the white around her, and the cold caused her cheeks to redden and her breath to fog in clouds around her. The only light came from the Christmas tree in the window and a street lamp a little ways off down the street.

But the young night was not her target.

"Fitz?" she called out questioningly to the hunched figure, walking after him.

He turned at his name, suddenly looking like the old deer in the headlights. Jemma took advantage of his pause to run to catch up to him. Arthur followed, slipping and sliding over the ice with the grace of a newborn calf.

Having caught up to him, her dark eyes caught his. "What are you doing out here?"

Fitz was silent, contemplating. Jemma let out a small sigh and adjusted her weight on her hip.

"I . . . ah, just going for a walk?" he tried haplessly, his own words not completely sounding believing.

"On Christmas Eve?" Jemma raised an eyebrow.

His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, 's there a problem with that?"

"Shouldn't you be with family?"

Fitz's blue eyes dimmed dramatically, the pavement suddenly becoming interesting as he hung his head. "Should," left his lips in a low mumble.

Her face softened. Even not having known him for that long a time, this was far out of the usual for him. Her hand dropped lightly onto his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he bit back, the words coming out a bit harsher than he had anticipated.

The hand dropped back to her side as is she'd been shocked, though her face still bore sympathy. "Please, Fitz, I just want to help."

His eyes were moist as they raised up to meet hers. "It's Dad. I think . . .You remember how he was over at the pub the other day?" She nodded, allowing him to continue. "Well, you see, he has this . . . this _problem_ , and he likes to play card games and such." he paused for a moment. "Last night, he left like usual. Took some cash and such. Despite his issue, he's always back by morning, and . . ." a gloved hand wiped at his eyes. "Mum can't find any of the cash she keeps in the box. And he isn't back, and no one's seen him, and I just-"

Fitz was cut off by Jemma wrapping her arms around him as his tears fell. Her breath was warm by his ear, tickling his lobe. Despite his turmoil, he decided it felt rather nice. Natural. So he squeezed her in return.

They stayed that way for a moment until Jemma spoke. "Oh, Fitz, I'm so sorry," she breathed. "No one should ever have to go through that, and certainly not you,"

"But why not me? I've just been so bloody rude and . . . and just a jerk to you, and-"

Again she cut him off with a kiss on his cheek, her warm lips replacing the biting cold for a split second. "No you haven't been. It was me. You're such a kind human, and if he's just going to up and leave like that then he doesn't deserve you."

"You know that's not true, Simmons," he protested, pulling away from her.

She clung to him for some reason. It simply felt right. "Yes, I do."

The next time he pulled away, she let him. The fact she suddenly felt colder didn't escape her mind. And he was turning to leave, hands stuffed in his pockets. A few steps were etched in the powder before she stopped him.

"Please, don't go," Jemma whispered, eyes pleading in the dim light. "It's not healthy for you to be alone like this, especially on Christmas Eve,"

He sighed, a cloud puffing out and into the air. "Simmons, I can't. You go on and enjoy your family and forget about me,"

"But I won't," she replied, reaching out to take his hand. Fitz turned to face her, tears lightly speckling his face like lights on a tree. "If anything, you're family to me too,"

And the strangest thing was, she meant it. He had become her friend, and on so many different levels at that. Though she had just really met him, they were practically already attached at the hip. In an unlikely ally, Jemma Simmons had found her other half.

"You can't mean that. You hate me," he weakly protested.

Jemma shook her head, light curls tousling in the air. "No, I don't. Maybe I used to, but not anymore. You're like family. And I'm not going to leave you out here in the cold." she pulled lightly on his hand, eyes still locked with his. "Please, Fitz,"

Fitz sighed, eyes dropping. "Alright," he whispered, wiping away the tears.

She beamed at him, tugging on his arm and Arthur's leash simultaneously. Together, they walked towards the door. Jemma pushed it open, kicking the snow from her boots and setting Arthur free to roam.

Her father looked up from where he sat, eyebrows furrowing as Fitz stepped in the door. "Jem, who's this?"

"This is Fitz, and he's going to be spending the evening with us," she smiled, face all but daring him to protest. He got the message and nodded, though a bit haltingly.

Fitz was red in the face, and not just from the cold. "I-I'm sorry, sir. Sim – _Jemma –_ insisted, and I-"

"Oh, it's quite alright dear." her mother smiled warmly, standing and breezing over to take his coat. "It's Christmas – you're more than welcome!"

So Fitz wrapped his hands around a mug of cocoa and joined the extended Simmons family around the tree. The night passed in a whirlwind of laughter and warmth, and for the first time in a long while Fitz understood what Christmas was truly supposed to look like.

But out of everything, he had to admit Jemma's smile was perhaps the best sight. Every time she passed a gift to someone or tore open her own her grin could light up the whole room. He felt warm and at home, and he could truly forget his troubles just for a bit.

Finally, the present flow dwindled down to the last round, and Jemma was passed her last gift. She took it with another of those breathtaking smiles from her father, but her eyes weren't on the wrapping. Instead, she turned to where Fitz sat on her left and placed it in his lap.

"Open it," she smiled excitedly.

He shook his head fervently, attempting to press it back in her arms. "No, you've been too kind already,"

"Please," she whispered, pleading with big eyes.

He sighed, knowing better than to try and argue. "Fine. Thank you, Simmons."

And he was rewarded with another smile as he gently opened the paper. Underneath was a shiny new hardcover book on engineering, newest edition and all. His eyes lit up, a boyish grin plastered on his face.

"This is the one I've been saving up for to buy! It has those sketches of the proposed quantum-"

"-field disruptor," Jemma finished with a grin, absolutely beaming at him.

He pulled her into a hug, truly grateful. "Gosh, Simmons! Thank you so much . . . you really don't have to-"

"Fitz, just stop. Take the book already." she toyed playfully.

He couldn't stop grinning, but then it became a look of puzzlement. "But how did you know I would-"

Jemma leaned in conspiratorially. "I did a bit of snooping, you might say,"

"No, _the_ Jemma Simmons and bad girl shenanigans?" he mocked playfully, nudging her with his elbow. She laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders and squeezing lightly.

"Y'know, Fitz, you might just be my best friend."

"And you just might be mine, Simmons,"

* * *

Nobody questioned it when Simmons asked for the phone so Fitz could call his mum about spending the night. And the next morning, they welcomed her with open arms to spend Christmas day with them.

* * *

Exactly four years later, FitzSimmons looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe.

And they didn't hesitate.

* * *

 **And there is my fluffy lil' Christmas one shot :) I hope it was a nice change from all the angst I've been writing lately XD**

 **To any fans of Little One, the sequel is half finished. It should be up by the end of the year, but no promises! I'm trying my best though :)**

 **Anyhow, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas – or, if you're like Felicity Smoak, Happy Holidays ;) I'll see you all soon, hopefully with a new multi-chap fic!**

 **In the meantime, I'd like to see what you thought of this. Review, kudos, favorite, vote – whatever :) Thank you!**


End file.
